A Love Story
by Tessa E Harrison
Summary: Who cares if Atobe has a boyfriend? Certainly not Oshitari.


**_A Love Story_**

He felt a pair of eyes on him, just watching. It was not an uncommon experience. Girls, and boys, watched him always.

He lived in an eternal spotlight.

However, this pair of eyes felt different. Turning to see who it was, a movement caught his eye. A smirk adorned the face of Oshitari Yuushi as he waved to Atobe Keigo.

* * *

"No, I will not."

Atobe stared at his phone. "And why not?" He demanded.

"Because, Keigo, some of us have other obligations to attend to."

"You're going to that hospital again. You're going to see _him_."

"And if I am?" The was short, sharp, and cold. A sigh was heard from the other end. "Listen, I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Don't bother."

* * *

"Looks like Atobe got into another fight," Shishido Ryou warned the others. He had had the misfortune of running into the Hyotei captain earlier in the day. Only a lifetime of knowing the diva boy had kept him from having Atobe explode.

"Oh?" Oshitari inquired as he changed his shirt.

"Yeah, he's probably gonna explode sometime during practice," Shishido answered as the second year duo of Hiyoshi Wakashi and Ohtori Choutarou walked in. "Atobe's in a bad mood," he told them. Both boys nodded gratefully.

"They seem to be fighting a lot lately," Mukahi Gakuto added just as the door opened.

"Ore-sama does not fight;" Atobe informed the group as he strode over to their coach's office.

"He quarrels."

With that said, he opened the door and went in.

"There's a difference?" Shishido asked, while Gakuto stuck his tongue out towards the door.

"To Atobe there is," Oshitari answered.

"Keigo, open the door," demanded the teen male on the other side.

"I thought I told you not to bother."

"But-"

"Leave," Atobe ordered, "or Ore-sama will have you thrown out."

"Keigo! Don't be ridiculous."

The door opened. "Do not call Ore-sama ridiculous," he said with narrowing eyes.

"Then stop acting like a child."

"Leave," the Hyotei captain repeated himself. "If you are not off the premises in five minutes, you will be removed by force."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

That feeling was back. The not quite uncomfortable stare he was receiving rather often of late that he had come to associate with Oshitari Yuushi.

He knew his teammate was doing it. He just didn't know why.

"Is there something you find particularly interesting about Ore-sama's appearance?" He snapped.

Oshitari shrugged. "Not particularly."

"Then why do you keep staring?"

An eyebrow raised in amusement. "And who said I was staring? I did not know it was a crime to observe people."

"Shouldn't you be off with Gakuto?" Atobe decided to change the subject.

"Why?"

It was a good question.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Oshitari started chuckling. The sound had a rather ominous effect and if it was a proper thing to do, Atobe felt he might have shivered a little from the sound.

"I'm not interested in girls or little boys."

There was a seemingly long-lasting silence. "Speaking of boyfriends," the blue-haired boy trailed off, his tone implying that Atobe speak.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh?'

"Yes."

"So, everything is fine and dandy. You are flying on top of the world. Your life is everything you ever wanted it to be."

"Shut up," Atobe snarled.

"Oh. Seems I've hit a touchy subject," Oshitari smirked. "See you around," he called out as he left, waving, "Keigo."

* * *

"He is just so infuriating;" Atobe ranted as he paced around his bedroom. It was the only place he could be granted total privacy. Well, other than in the bath. But really, who would take a phone to the bath?

"Who?"

"Oshitari."

There was a loud, coughing noise on the other end that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, Shishido?"

"Ne-never." It wasn't a stutter of fear. It was one of amusement. "Oh, hey Choutarou," was the next thing Shishido said. There was a muffled silence as Shishido spoke to his doubles partner. His hand must have been just barely covering the mouthpiece or something. "I'm putting this call on speakerphone," he informed Atobe.

"Hello, Atobe-buchou," Ohtori Choutarou's soft voice greeted the diva. "How are you?"

"He's just upset over Oshitari," Shishido answered. Atobe glared at his phone.

"I can answer for myself," he practically growled. He could see the smirk and shrug he knew Shishido was giving him.

"What happened?" Ohtori had asked at the same time Atobe had spoken.

"Dunno. Say, 'tobe, what's going on? You gonna tell us anytime soon?"

"Good-bye," Atobe said, gritting his teeth, as he hung up. It wasn't satisfying though, seeing as it was just pressing a simple button on his cell phone. He could have used an older phone at that moment to slam shut. It would have made him feel better. His team did not need to know every little detail of his life.

Letting out a frustrated yell instead, though he would adamantly deny it, saying "such noises are beneath Ore-sama", Atobe glared at the phone, which was already ringing again.

Picking it up, he snarled, "Shishido, I am not going to tell you about Oshitari."

The diva's eyes widened as he heard a familiar, and definitely not Shishido, voice state, "sorry to disappoint, but I am not Shishido."

"How did you get this number?'

"You gave it to me. How about dinner?"

"What?" Atobe just stared at his phone.

"You want to go out to eat?" Oshitari repeated slowly.

"What? With you?"

"No, with myself," Oshitari answered; the sarcasm literally dripping form his words. When no reply came, he smirked. "Meet you at your place in twenty minutes."

True to his word, roughly twenty minutes later and Oshitari Yuushi was being ushered into the Atobe manor by the butler.

The Atobe manor, where young Keigo and his parents resided, was not as large as people would suspect, as Oshitari found out. It had five bedrooms, three of them for guests, a small bath, quarters for the butler, the cook, and the three maids. A small pool and a personal tennis court took up a sizable portion of the outside area. Really, the butler was much too chatty. That or he liked to brag. Possibly both.

* * *

"You are aware that I have a boyfriend, correct?"

"That's what makes it all so fun."

"I am not a game."

"Never said you were."

"It was implied."

"Why would I lie?" He laughed. "6.5."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What is what supposed to mean?"

"6.5. What does it signify?"

"Oh, I rate people," the other said, waving his hand.

"And Ore-sama is a measly 6.5-" Atobe stood up in rage.

"On a scale of 7," Oshitari answered, calmly sipping his glass of water. "It would be a perfect 7 if you didn't have a boyfriend." He smirked. "And speaking of which isn't that yours over there?"

Atobe turned his head, fully expecting to see an angry boyfriend. Instead, there was no one there.

"You trust too easily."

* * *

"Keigo, where were you?" It was him again. He was sitting on the steps of the Atobe manor. "We had a date."

It was roughly two weeks after the dinner with Oshitari.

"I had dinner with a friend;" Atobe answered calmly, stepping around the other guy. It was at least partially true, the dinner part. He wasn't quite so sure if he'd call the person he'd eaten with a friend though.

For some reason, Atobe had gone out to eat with Oshitari five times in the past two weeks or so, and each dinner had been alarmingly like the first.

"You blew me off for a friend?" The voice was full of his cold anger.

"You do it all the time," Atobe shrugged.

The Hyotei captain smirked as his boyfriend didn't say anything in return.

"Come in," Atobe ordered as he opened the door. As he took his shoes off, the boy also ordered to glasses to be brought up to his room.

Sitting on his bed, he watched the other boy take a spot near the window. "I've missed you," he, not Atobe, said to the window.

"It has been lonely," admitted the diva. His boyfriend turned to face him.

He leaned back onto his pillow just as there was a knock on his door. The butler entered with the two glasses that Atobe had ordered just a little bit ago. "Sit them on the table," he said, waving towards the table next to his bed. As the door shut, he leaned over and took one of the things. Without a word, his companion did the same.

"Sit," Atobe motioned towards the spot on the bed beside him. The other waited for a moment before doing as told. Atobe leaned back, placing his glass on the table. And neither said a word.

* * *

"So, I don't have a clue," Shishido admitted as he walked into the clubroom.

"Don't have a clue about what?"

"About what's going on with Atobe," the capped boy responded as he opened his locker.

"Has he been fighting with-?" Ohtori Choutarou wondered, stopping when Shishido shook his head.

"Doesn't seem like it."

The door opened and in walked Oshitari Yuushi, a smile, or rather a smirk, on his face. Hiyoshi entered behind him.

What's with you?" Shishido questioned the Kansai boy.

"Just having a wonderful day," the Hyotei tensai answered. Gakuto wandered over.

"Yuushi, where were you last night?" He asked "you promised to help me with my homework."

"Sorry," the blue-haired boy said in a way that showed his tone didn't match the words he'd spoken. The door opened and two more people walked in. Atobe, followed by Kabaji, came into the room and gazed around.

"Hiyoshi, Gakuto doubles against Shishido-Ohtori pair. Kabaji, track down Jiroh and bring him here. Oshitari, observation," the diva commanded. The others nodded. Gakuto complained. It was a normal day at Hyotei.

"What do you think?" Atobe asked Oshitari as they both watched the doubles match.

"They have a potential," the other admitted.

"Hiyoshi, Ohtori, swap courts," Atobe called out just as Ohtori was getting ready to serve.

"Now, why did you do that?" Oshitari wondered from right behind Atobe. The Hyotei captain felt the other's hot, moist breath right on his neck, already one of his most sensitive spots.

"What are you doing?" Atobe hissed quietly as he felt a pair of hands on his waist.

"Seducing you."

"Ore-sama has a boyfriend."

"I know," the words were quite literally spoke just as Atobe's were finishing. Again, the blue-haired boy's voice was hot and moist on the diva's neck.

Someone, no doubt Shishido, gave a wolf whistle.

"That is enough," Atobe tried to say forcefully. It was hard for him though. The tone, the demanding one, just wasn't there. Besides, this was Oshitari. That tone only worked on him when he wanted it to.

"I love that tone of yours, Keigo," the Kanasi boy answered, his voice a purr in Atobe's ear.

Atobe pushed the hands away and stomped off. Oshitari was left to calmly stand there, readjusting his glasses.

* * *

"Keigo." The diva was listening to the messages on his voice mail. "He's sick. I'm sorry."

That was it. There was no more.

Atobe knew who it was from and what it was about. However, he also had, though he would deny it, been looking forward to this date.

Picking up his cell phone, which he'd sat down on the table beside him after that short message, he contemplated who to call.

Who would it even be normal for him to talk to? Shishido was the obvious choice.

"What?" Apparently the guy was having trouble hearing and Atobe didn't blame him. It sounded like something loud was going on over there. Probably one of the boy's video games or something. "No, it's just, Choutarou's spending the nig-hey! Leave him alone!"

"Sorry," Shishido apologized. "My brother's terrorizing Choutarou." There was a loud crash. "Gotta go." And with that, Shishido was gone.

Obviously Ohtori was out. Hiyoshi was an okay kid but Atobe really preferred not to spend time with him unless it was required. Kabaji, well Atobe wanted a different type of company than the second year provided. Jiroh slept too much. Gakuto was just plain annoying. That just left Oshitari.

"Why, this is a please surprise," the blue haired boy answered his phone. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I do not wish to spend this evening alone," Atobe responded.

"Why not call your boyfriend?" The diva knew there was a smirk on the Kansai boy's face.

"He had to go to the hospital," the Hyotei captain answered with gritted teeth.

"Meet you in twenty minutes at the amusement park near Hiyoshi's house."

Atobe looked at his phone, a bit annoyed that Oshitari would just decide things for him. However, the diva had also called the guy, so it was only polite to let him decide what they should do.

Half an hour later, he stepped out of the vehicle and looked around. The place was lit up. Fall was here, it being September and all, and everyone was out and about, trying to get the most of the amusement park before it closed for the winter season.

"Ah, Keigo, there you are." Oshitari seemed to extract himself from the wall. If it were an acceptable behavior, the diva would have done a double take. He was sure that Oshitari hadn't been there just a moment ago when he'd performed a quick sweep of the area.

And then there was a pair of lips on his own.

They were soft.

And warm.

It was enjoyable.

Or not, Atobe decided when he heard people around them talk and saw them point out of the corners of his eyes.

"While Ore-sama enjoys being the center of attention," he hissed, pulling back quickly, "he will not be made a fool of."

"Just an innocent kiss, my captain," answered Oshitari with a bow as he led the other boy towards the woman manning the ticket booth so that they could get their passes for the park.

"Ah, so, the, uh, couples price, right?" The woman stumbled out.

"Yes," the Kansai boy answered as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the two of them. Noticing Atobe opening his mouth to complain, the blue haired boy placed his finger across it. "You, dear, dear Keigo, are my guest tonight."

It was official. Oshitari had taken over.

The woman blushed a crimson red.

Inside they went. Oshitari lead his captain over to the line for a small roller coaster. They were in the next group to go.

"Why are you doing this?" Atobe couldn't help but wonder.

"Why not?" Came the reply.

As much as he would not admit it, Atobe was having fun. It was such a common thing to do, but he was that he would be returning to the place someday. A smirk flickered across his face as he tried to imagine how his boyfriend would act here.

* * *

There were two faces; both turned away from him. As he stepped forward towards the two, they turned around to face him. One smiled, the other was as impassive as ever.

In an identical motion, they held out an arm and a hand for him to take. He knew which one he should go to. And he wanted to go to him. But he also wanted to go to the other.

The impassive one stepped forward and took him away. Latin music played as they began to tango.

In the middle of the dance, a pair of arms latched around his waist and pulled him away. The music changed to a slow piece; it took him a few minutes to recognize it as Tchvaisky's Sleeping Beauty.

He was still dancing; this time, it was a slow, nameless dance that he found himself doing.

A soft kiss was placed on his lips as he was drawn away into the tango again. He looked at his current partner's face and saw the briefest hint of a smile before it was replaced by that frown that seemed glued to the boy's face.

* * *

He woke with a start.

"I really shouldn't listen to music before I retire for bed," he murmured to himself. Sitting up, he glanced at the clock on his wall. If it had been proper, he would have groaned at the early hour.

He glared at it instead.

His cell phone rang. His glare transferred to that.

"Do you realize what time it is?" He answered it crossly, noting that it was his boyfriend calling him.

"All too well," the voice on the other end replied. But what was he doing, calling Atobe on that phone?

"I was released for a few weeks;" the voice was back, "My team decided that they should hold a sleepover at my house. Niou and Marui finally fell asleep," he explained. "I didn't know where else to get your number from," he went on.

"And what do you wish to say to me?" Atobe decided against using Ore-sama. This was a person, that as much as he should like, Atobe just could not dislike.

"Is there something going on between you and -?" He asked, hesitant.

"When isn't there?"

Atobe froze after he heard his own voice say those words. The words themselves were bad enough. But the tone he'd said them in...It was cold...It was uncaring...It was...tired.

Obviously Yukimura was taken aback. Or at least, that's what Atobe guessed the very loud, surprised gasp from the other end meant. "Maybe I should go," he stated softly.

"That would probably be for the best," Atobe admitted.

Laying his phone down on the table, the boy felt tired. Sure, he was sleepy. But the ache he felt went deeper. He could feel the energy slowly just being sapped away by an unknown force.

* * *

"Let's go out."

The capped guy looked up. "What did you say?" He wondered, definitely not trusting what it had sounded like Atobe had said.

"I said," he repeated, annoyed, "that we should go out."

"Why?"

"Because, it is a nice evening. One of the last before winter comes."

So, they left in the Atobe car. Atobe gave the location to their driver and him alone. It was needless to say, though will still be said, that the diva's boyfriend was surprised to find himself at an amusement park.

Atobe paid this time, his boyfriend more that willing to let him.

It wasn't that fun at all this time, the diva thought. Unlike the last time, his companion wouldn't smile, or even show anything at all.

They parted ways with a kiss.

* * *

A week later, they broke up. The feeling was mutual. Three days after they broke up, they decided to date again.

* * *

"My treat," Sakaki Taro announced to his Hyotei regulars. He was taking the eight of them out to eat for the end of the season dinner.

When the night of the dinner rolled around, a limo was sent to meet each boy at his house. Sakaki was taking his own car, leaving his regulars alone, hoping they would be responsible like he believed them to be.

The first stop was Hiyoshi's place. The surly teen helped himself to the drink bar, full of non-alcoholic beverages, as the limo pulled up in front of Oshitari's house.

He smiled as he helped himself to a drink. Hiyoshi ignored his older teammate, preferring to stare out the window instead. Jiroh's place was on the way to Shishido and Gakuto's houses. Since Kabaji wasn't there yet, both Oshitari and Hiyoshi had to drag the sleeping Jiroh into the limo. They stretched him out in the very back.

At Shishido's house, it was a pleasant, though predictable, surprise to see Ohtori with him. The two settled together next to Jiroh. Gakuto was next and found himself next to Oshitari. Atobe's manor held their last two teammates.

They arrived at the restaurant not much later. Sakaki was waiting for them outside, smoking a cigarette, snuffing it out before leading the eight teenage boys inside. They were seated at a circular table.

Atobe found himself between Oshitari and Sakaki. On Sakaki's other side was Ohtori, who had Shishido to his immediate right. That was a real big surprise. Not. On the other side of Oshitari, Atobe could hear Gakuto practically begging for attention since other person he was next to was the barely awake Jiroh. Kabaji had placed himself next to the guy, putting him directly across from Atobe, as luck would have it. This left Hiyoshi in-between Shishido and Kabaji.

When the food and drinks arrived, the Hyotei captain shared a look with their host for the evening. Sakaki nodded and Atobe stood up, holding his glass high in a toast. Immediately, everyone at the table fell silent, all the little conversations ceased.

"Our season was not the best," he started off. "People lost. Rules were changed. But, we should be proud. We never lost our honor. We behaved as gentlemen should." He glanced around the table.

"Shishido, Jiroh," the boy snapped awake at his name, "Gakuto, Oshitari, we will continue this next year. And the years to come."

He now turned to the three second years. "Hyotei's future lies in you three. Hiyoshi, I expect the very best from you as the next captain. Ohtori, Kabaji, we," he spoke for all the rest of them, those who would not be returning, "are counting on you to support and help him."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Shishido sliding his hand under the table and the small, determined smiled that flickered across Ohtori's face half a second later.

"Make us proud again next year," he finished, not really specifying which group he was speaking to.

"Hear, hear," Shishido agreed, raising his glass. Everyone followed his lead.

"Katsu wa no Hyotei," Oshitari sang softly.

* * *

Nobody wanted to go home after dinner. And so, Gakuto suggested they go to the amusement park near Hiyoshi's, that was celebrating it's last night of the season before closing for winter. They had to drop Hiyoshi and Kabaji off at their houses because the two had curfews they couldn't break. Ohtori normally had a curfew too, but he was staying the night with Shishido, who pretty much had no curfew.

Shishido and Gakuto teamed up just this once, convincing the others that they just had to ride The Killer, a roller coaster that went roughly 140 miles and hour and had several steep drops. There were two people to a car and three cars went at a time, which was perfect for the Hyotei boys.

Everyone, even Atobe, smiled when their doubles one sat together in the middle. Their feelings towards each other were so obvious. Everyone knew how felt. Well, except for each other. Little did those two know, if they didn't do something, their friends were going to take action to make something happen.

Jiroh bounced up to the front, a happy, excited grin on his face. Gakuto joined him, a similar expression on his face.

"If you get scared, you can latch onto me," Oshitari said as he took the last seat, right next to Atobe.

"The same goes for you," he answered. His blue haired companion chuckled and they were off.

The ride was nice and ended up pumping them full of adrenaline. But, Atobe wasn't really paying attention to that. Oh no, the arm around his shoulders and the hand on his knee were rather distracting.

Add in the entertainment that Shishido and Ohtori were providing and it was a miracle he even remembered where he was. Shishido, who had insisted they go on the ride, kept turning to Ohtori and asking the boy if he was okay. In turn, Ohtori would answer that yes; he was fine and that Shishido calm down. Of course, Shishido seemed not to hear the younger boy and was practically driving himself insane. Ohtori would calm Shishido down, only to have the whole process start over.

As the park was getting ready to close, the group decided to ride the Ferris Wheel. The cars were large and all six of them could, and did, go together.

"Hey! It's Yukimura-san! And Sanada-san!" Jiroh exclaimed as he looked out the window as they rode. "I wonder if that means the rest of the Rikkai team is here too." An excited, crazed look entered his eyes. "Marui-san could be here!"

The others, especially Atobe, focused in on where Jiroh had spotted the Rikkai duo. They all waited to see what their captain would do.

He held out his hand. "Phone," he demanded in a very calm, quiet, scary voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines. Well, everyone but Jiroh. He was too busy searching to see if Marui-san was in the park. If he was lucky, he'd have enough time to see the boy before the park closed. He was pretty sure that the restraining order had been lifted by now. And you know what, even if it wasn't he'd still go see Marui-san. Some things were just worth it.

Shishido and Oshitari pulled out their phones and held them out towards their captain. Atobe looked at the two phones, internally debating on which would be the better choice before taking Oshitari's. Dialing a number he'd memorized a long time ago, Atobe and the others watched as Sanada pulled out his cell phone, a confused look on face as he wondered just what was going on. They had no idea what their captain or the Rikkai vice-captain would do.

"It's over."

Sanada appeared to be shocked and the expression only got more expressive as Atobe went on.

"If you really did not wish to date Ore-sama," he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, "you should have said something.

"Kissing your captain is not how you tell Ore-sama." The Hyotei boys watched as Sanada search for hidden cameras or something like that.

"Look up."

Atobe watched his now ex-boyfriend stare in shock as the tensai of Hyotei captured the diva's lips. The phone was taken back it's owner who only said one word before hanging up. "Mine."

And fireworks went off as the park celebrated it's closing for the season.

* * *

"I don't have an owner," Atobe stated as the group left.

A sly smile slid across the blue haired boy's face. "Nobody needs to know that," he answered softly. "Just that you are unavailable." He held Atobe's hands and their faces were inches apart.

"Hey, get a room you two," Jiroh called out, causing the two to spring apart. The blonde looked at them funnily. "I was talking to them," he said, pointing towards their doubles one pair.

Shishido was busy memorizing what his shoes looked like, a hand reaching up to fix his cap, which was a very odd looking angle. Meanwhile, Ohtori was tugging at his shirt, straightening and smoothing it. A sheepish grin was on Ohtori's face as he quietly stammered out an apology to Shishido, who was just getting redder by the moment.

Atobe chuckled. It seemed that he and the others wouldn't have to do anything about their doubles pair after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy guacamole, Batman! This is old. I wrote this years ago for a fic exchange. Part of me wants to edit this and make it good and I just might do that one of these days. If you couldn't tell, I was rather obsessed with dialogue. Oh yeah, no ownership claims either.


End file.
